The invention relates to a system for adjusting at least the vertical setting between a first transport device, for instance a running rail, and a second transport device, for instance a roller sorter, in a transport section for preforms for plastic containers.
An exemplary transport section for preforms for, for instance, PET bottles is described in EP 1925 575 A1.
Up to now, that end of the running rail which faces the roller sorter was connected fixedly to the roller sorter in a cross guide. That is to say, an installer had to manually release the cross guide, reset it and tighten it again with the aid of a tool for each size or type change of the preforms. This led to significant changeover or down times of the entire system. Moreover, very fine tuning was required for the transition range from the roller sorter to the running rail, in order that the preforms do not wobble or become wedged here and block one another. There is still a requirement for readily reproducible fine tuning in this region.